A Tale Of Two Kitties
by bloodyhell95
Summary: Tohru Honda is your average high school student. On one rainy day she sees a tired tiger and takes it home. But who is that girl on her bed, right where the tiger was? unfortuneately i don't own Fruits Basket. OOC. Canon pairings... Most of the time.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah. Another Furuba fic. But this one will be multi chaptered so lets see how i do.**

* * *

.**.:~: Tohru POV :~:.**.

I always love coming to the park. Even when it rains. On sunny days the park is filled with children and people and it's just so alive. One rainy days not many people come but you can appreciate the simple beauty of the scenery of wet grass and tiny liquid crystals falling from the leaves if trees.

Today is one of those rainy days. I take a deep breath and smell the air. I love the smell of rain. My mom said I was born on a rainy day. Usually it's considered an omen but I've only ever had good days on the wet days.

I walked along the soft ground until I saw something run by me. It looked like a cat. I turned around and saw a ball of black and orange fur under a tree. When I went closer I realized it was a small tiger.

A tiger. In this area? A _tiger_?

It looked pretty harmless so I slowly walked over to it. The closer I got the more clearly I could see it's face.

…It's so CUTE!

I smile and squat next to it, lightly petting it's head. It flinched and looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask it. The tiger put it's head down so I think the rain is making it feel tired. That's it. I'm taking it home. "You're coming with me." I said about to pick it up. The tiger starts to panic and backs away from me.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise." I smile. It stares at me apprehensively for a couple minutes until it relaxes and licks my fingers. My smile widens as I take the small bundle in my arms and start walking home.

I live with my grandfather ever since my mother died. We live in a medium sized house and it's only the two of us. He calls me by my mother's name, Kyoko. I tell him my name is Tohru but he still calls me Kyoko. I'm actually getting used to it.

When I get home my grandfather isn't home so that's a relief. It'd be a little weird to explain why I have a tiger in my arms.

I place the tiger on my bed and tell it, "I'll get you some milk and a towel, okay?" It looks up as if to answer 'Yes'. I smile and go downstairs to the kitchen to warm some milk in a bowl. Then I go back upstairs to get a towel from the closet. As I do this I hear a poof from my room. What was that?

I place the milk and towel down and open the door to my room. On my bed I see a girl about 13 years old with orange hair the same shade as the tiger. Even her eyes are the same color as the tigers. I notice she looks extremely panicked and that she's using my sheets to cover her seemingly bare figure. I would get her something to where but first of all, where did she come from?

"Um…I…you see…" she tries to explain but what can she say? That she was the tiger from just a few minutes ago. That's impossible! And yet it's the only thing possible at this moment.

"I…uh…first let me get you something to wear." I tell her. How am I so calm? She nods but still looks worried. Probably trying to think about what to tell me.

I go into my closet and look for the largest shirt I have so she can where it as a dress. I don't think any of my skirts, shorts, or jeans would fit her. I find a button up that reached about four inches above my knees but it would fit her perfectly. I hand it to her and ask, "Are you hungry?" She shook her head and I left her in the room to change. I went downstairs and warmed the milk again but this time in a glass and got a plate with some cookies and went back to my room. She was finished and was sitting on my bed. She was biting her lip and looked nervous as I gave her the snack. I smiled and told her, "Go on. It's not poisoned if that's what you're worried about."

She smiles a little and starts nibbling on a cookie. It was then I realized…she was so adorable now too!

"I'm Tohru Honda." I tell her sounding as pleasant as I could. "What's your name?"

She hesitates but the says, "I'm Kisa Sohma. Thank you for the snack." I grin at her. Even her voice is cute. Sohma? I think I have a couple classmates by that name. But I think I should stop holding this off.

"So…do you want to tell me about…this? Whatever it is." I ask her. She looks nervous again. As if she's deliberating something.

"Before I tell you, you should really know. You can't tell anyone about this. Not even everyone in the Sohma family know about this." she says urgently. I nod for her to go ahead.

"Okay. First I need to ask you, how much do you now about curses?" Curses. Now I get it. If I know Hana's little brother then I definitely know about curses.

"Oh. So that's it." I say. He face lights up a little. "So you know about them?" I nod and say, "But nothing like this. How did you become a tiger?"

"I'll get to that. So what about the Zodiac Legend?" The…no way.

"I love the Zodiac Legend. My mom would tell me story when I was a kid. It was so sad though, how the cat was treated. I loved the cat so much that I actually told my mom that I'd stop being the year of the dog and become the year of the cat!" I told her excitedly. I _really_ love the Zodiac Legend.

Kisa was grinning widely as I said this. "Really? Well I wonder how he's react to this if he heard that." she murmured the last part. He?

"Okay. So you know the story. That's good. Basically the Sohma family is cursed. There are 13 of us who are cursed because even though the cat isn't part of the zodiac it was still in the legend. Anyway it's called the Curse of the Zodiac because anyone who is hugged by a member of the opposite gender turns into their zodiac animal. But it doesn't happen if a member of the zodiac hugs another member." she said. Wow. Wait. If they are hugged by a member of the opposite gender then…

"So when you transformed it was because someone hugged you?" She said no one was supposed to know. "Well actually sometimes if we are really sick or really tired we also transformed. I don't really handle the rain very well most of the time so I transformed then. No one hugged me so no one found out. Except for you, that is." Oh.

"So now that I know what's going to happen? Won't you get in trouble?" I asked her, worried. I wouldn't want her to get in trouble.

"Usually when someone who isn't supposed to know finds out, their memories are erased." she said sadly. My eyes widened.

"Erased? How?" I asked.

"There is a member of the zodiac who has the ability to erase memories. He's had to do it a couple times before and it's not a happy story." Now she looked like she was about to cry. I couldn't take it. So I hugged her.

She seemed really surprised but after a minute she hugged me back. She didn't cry but she still needed it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"It's not really my story. But you should know that because you know about the curse Akito has to know." she said warily.

"Who's Akito?" I asked. She was really nervous.

"You know how in the legend God called for the banquet?" she asked. I nodded. She doesn't mean…

"Akito is that God. He rules over all of us. Every one of the Sohma's. So if you know about the curse then he has to decide if you lose or keep your memories." she explained.

God. That's really amazing. Then I her the doorbell ring. I was confused. Grandpa shouldn't be back yet. I went downstairs and Kisa followed me with a sheepish look on her face. I told her to wait by the stairs and went to open the door.

When I opened it I got a pretty big surprise. "Kyo Sohma?" I asked. He looked surprised for a minute but then he asked, "Uh…hi. Um…I'm gonna ask a strange question. Have you by any chance seen a tiger around here?" Tiger? Don't tell me…

"Brother!" Kisa said running towards him. Kyo's eyes widened but he had a smile on his face as he kneeled down and took Kisa into his arms.

Brother? _He_ is Kisa's brother?

"Don't scare me like that! What happened? Why did you run away?" he asked worriedly.

This is weird. Kyo Sohma is known to be a tough guy who is pretty hot headed. He doesn't get along with a lot of people. To see him as the protective older brother just seems so…out of place. Like someone up there made a mistake.

"I'm sorry. I got worried that someone would see me so I tried to hide. But Tohru saw me before I could." They were looking at me now. Oh yeah. I'm not supposed to know.

Kyo's face was hard. "You didn't tell her anything, did you?" he asked her. Kisa looked nervous. "Actually, she knows almost everything. She saw me as a tiger and turn back human." Kyo sighed and got a worried look. So there is more to the story.

"Look. Akito will know if someone finds out. If anyone asks, tell them I told her." he said to Kisa. She looked scared.

"Kyo, I won't-" Kyo cut her off by saying, "_No_. You know how Akito is. He'll get mad and punish you. I'm _not_ going to let that happen again." he said firmly. He brushed Kisa's bangs from the side of her face and I noticed a little scar there. I gasped. I can't believe someone would do that to her.

They seemed to remember I was here after I gasped. "Um. You should come in. It'll look a little strange if someone see's Kisa from the outside. Kyo looked at what she was wearing and said, "Oh yeah." He picked up a bag that I hadn't noticed before and stepped in. I locked the door behind him.

"Kyo, what's that?" Kisa asked him pointing at the back. "It's your clothes. I went home and got you some dry one's because, you know." he said gesturing to her. Yeah. Of course. Kisa took the bag and I pointed her to the bathroom across from the stairs. I went back to the living room and found Kyo still standing.

"Why don't you sit down." I offered. He just said, "It's okay. I'm fine." His voice was still hard. I guess he's worried about his sister. I giggled quietly at that thought. He looked at me weirdly. I said, "It's just that I would never have thought you to be the over protective big brother type."

He didn't smile. He just said, "You wouldn't understand. It's something that happens by default when you're like us." Then I remembered something Kisa said.

"Kisa said that the members of the zodiac change if they are hugged by a member of the opposite gender." I said. He nodded apprehensively. "She also said it doesn't happen if they are hugged by one of the zodiac even if they are opposite genders." I said looking at him.

He sighed. "Yeah." No way. "So that means that you-"

"Yes. I'm also a member of the zodiac." he said reluctantly. There was no point in denying now that I already figured it out. This is so cool!

"So which one are you?" I asked him excitedly.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"I know that Kisa is the tiger so which one are you?" He was a little uncomfortable and didn't say anything. I gasped.

"I'm so sorry! I really shouldn't have asked. I mean I'm not even supposed to know about the curse in the first place and here I am trying to get out more information! How could I be so stupid?" Shut _up_ Tohru! You're ranting!

"Wait, stop! It's okay! You just caught me by surprise! It's just that whenever someone finds out about the curse they get scared and run away from us. They don't try to get closer." he said quietly. Oh.

"Is that what happened before?" I asked quietly.

"Excuse me?" Kyo asked.

"Um…Kisa mentioned that when someone outside of the family finds out about the curse their memories are erased. I was wondering if someone found out and they got really scared so their memories were erased." I said.

Kyo seemed to get sad when I said that and I asked, "Did that happen to you?"

"Oh. No. Not me. But to a couple of my cousins. Though one of them went through a lot worse then just having someone run away from them." He said. I didn't ask anymore of that matter. It just didn't seem like I should.

"What do you think Akito would do about this?" Kisa asked, coming out of the bath room. She handed me my shirt and said, "Thank you" I smiled and told her it wasn't a problem.

"I don't really know. Like I said he most likely would punish you but I won't let him touch you." Kyo said looking at Kisa. He really loves her. Kisa just hugged him.

"Oh. By the way Kisa, how old are you?" I asked her. "I turned twelve in January 15th." What?

I turned to Kyo and asked, "I remember that you didn't come to school this January because you're cousins dragged you off somewhere to celebrate your birthday! On the 15th too!" I said.

He grinned and said, "Yeah. Kisa and I are 4 years apart but we have the same birthday. It's really weird but it's kinda cool at the same time." **(I actually have a friend whose brother was born on the same day as her but they are actually 6 years apart. And they were both born on St. Patrick's Day)**

Wow. I never noticed before but Kyo looks kind of cute when he smiles like that. Then Kisa said, "You go to the same school Kyo does. right? Did you know that I go to the middle school just a few blocks from there?"

"Really? That's so cool! Maybe I can come visit you one day. I mean, that is if I'm still allowed to remember you." I said the last part sadly. Kisa's face fell but she still had a sad smile on. Even Kyo's smile was a little gloomy.

I kneeled in front of Kisa and asked, "Can I ask you something?" She nodded.

"If I lose my memories of the curse, will you still be my friend?" I asked. She started crying then but she nodded and hugged me. I held her and a few tears fell from my eyes too.

I've only known this girl for less than an hour but she already seems like the little sister I've always wanted. Kisa let me go and said, "I promise. No matter what Akito says."

I smiled though personally I wouldn't want her to get in trouble because of me.

A minute later Kyo's phone rang and he went to the hallway to speak. He looked a little frustrated and Kisa looked nervous.

When Kyo got back he sighed heavily and said, "Akito wants us at the main house. Right now."

"You think he knows already?" Kisa asked. Kyo shrugged and said, "Most likely. Remember what happened with Yuki? Akito knew even before it happened. That's why Hatori got their so fast." Yuki? As in Prince Yuki? Who else is cursed that I should know about.

"Yes. Yuki is part of the Zodiac. If you really want to know which one he is you can ask him on Monday. I won't tell him you know though. I want to see his reaction." Kyo said grinning wickedly. Kyo and Yuki have been known to have a weird brotherly relationship. They often argue and sometimes end up in fist fights but they're also always playing. It's like after all the fighting they are still best friends. Maybe it's just me and because I'm a girl that I don't understand. Boys. Tsk tsk.

"Okay Kisa. We should go now." Kyo said after a minute. I pouted a little and he smiled but they were right. Based on what I heard about Akito, it really wouldn't be a good idea to keep him waiting.

I walked them to the door and Kisa said, "See you later." She looked so hopeful that I couldn't help hugging her tightly. "You're so cute!" We all laughed and Kisa said bye. As they walked away Kyo turned back and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. When he turned around Kisa seemed to tell him something embarrassing because he blushed. I smiled one last time as I closed the door.

Now to just wait for Monday to come.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. And thanks to everyone who faved and reviewed "Cutest Couple". This is for you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah. I really should have uploaded earlier but i was wondering how long it would take for this to get five reviews and...well...**

**So I would like to thank those who reviewed. You made this happen, Melissa1991, Natlia, AnimeWeirdo123, Mika the Dark princess, and the fifth one TohruLover. I dedicate this to you 5.**

* * *

Previously...

_I walked them to the door and Kisa said, "See you later." She looked so hopeful that I couldn't help hugging her tightly._

_"You're so cute!" I said. We all laughed and Kisa said bye. As they walked away Kyo turned back and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. When he turned around Kisa seemed to tell him something embarrassing because he blushed. I smiled one last time as I closed the door._

_Now to just wait for Monday to come._

.**.:~: Tohru POV :~:.**.

I sighed. Today is Monday and school just recently let out. I was hoping I'd get to see Kyo and ask him what Akito had decided. I would have in forth period but that's free period for us and his friends said he usually goes to the library but today he decided not to. Was that some kind of sign? Did something happen?

I wish it was an A day. I have three out of four classes with him on A days but only one on B days. Tsk. Whatever, I guess.

Kyo's friends were pretty…enthusiastic about me asking about him. They probably thought I liked him or something. I mean he is very attractive and apparently a sweet older brother but I don't really know him. We've been in the same class for almost three and a half years but we've only spoken probably two or three times excluding Saturday.

"Hey! Tohru!" someone called. I turned around and grinned.

"Hi Kyo." I said when he reached me. He smiled a little and said, "My friends said you were looking for me?"

I blushed. Why did I blush? "Uh…yeah. I wanted to ask about what Akito had decided on, you know." I said a bit nervously. What if he said I have to lose my memories?

Kyo frowned. Well actually his lip moved down in slightest way but it was still a frown, Then he rubbed his shoulder a bit before answering. "Oh. That's why. It's actually good news." he paused letting me get what he just said. I gasped.

"I can keep my memories?" I asked, squealing a bit. His smile widened and he nodded.

"You should have seen Kisa, though. She was more excited than you are now." He said walking and inclining his head for me to follow.

"Really? She's so sweet!" I said grinning. Kyo started getting a soft and pride filled smiled when I said that.

"Yeah." he said. That's it?

"That's it? A 'Yeah'? I would've thought you'd have more to say based on how you were acting on Saturday." I said with mock disappointment.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You nearly flipped! You are so protective of her! Watch one day when a boy starts flirting with her you'll rip his head off." I said laughing.

Kyo pouted and said, "I wouldn't do that." Aww.

"Look at that pout. You're so cute!" I said. Kyo looked flustered when I said that and started grumbling some things. I just smiled at him. Normally I'm really shy around most guys but it's comfortable to be around Kyo. I like it. I giggled when he glanced at me.

We were in the park now. I wonder where we're going?

Kyo adjusted his backpack and winced. His shirt collar moved a bit at the shift and I noticed that his shoulder was bruised.

"What happened to your shoulder?" I asked. My voice was full of concern and anger. Concern because I remember when he rubbed his shoulder earlier and it probably hurts a lot. Anger because of when I saw what Akito had done to Kisa's cheek. It's easy to assume where that bruise came from.

Kyo just said, "Why? What's wrong with my shoulder?" he asked not so subtly covering the bruise. I huffed at him and grabbed his shirt exposing the discolored skin.

"_This_. How did that happen?" I asked pointing at it. He shrugged me off and continued walking.

"Don't think you can get me to leave it alone that easily. Tell me, Kyo." I said a bit forcefully.

"It's none of your business." he hissed. I raised my eyebrow at that.

"So should I ask Kisa?" I threatened. He froze and then glared at me.

"You wouldn't dare." he growled. I looked at him contemplatively.

"She doesn't know?" I asked him, incredulous. He ignored me and continued walking. I followed him.

"Was it Akito? Did he hit you?" I asked after a couple minutes. Kyo stopped again and sighed heavily.

"I told you, it's none of your business." he said, defeated. That was practically a confession. I was concerned again.

"Why did he do it?" I asked him softly.

He looked at me for a minute and said, "It was either me or Kisa. Akito has a really bad temper. He doesn't really like anyone. He especially hates any of the Zodiac who lives outside of the Sohma estate because he feels like we're leaving him. Kisa didn't want to live in the estate when we were younger so she asked Shigure if she could live with him. I obviously wouldn't let her go alone so I left as well. And later Yuki decided to leave with us too. Akito blames her for us leaving so he's particularly harsh on her. This time she exposed the secret to an outsider and got pretty mad when she said how you excepted us. He thinks that it'll drive the rest of the Zodiac away from him if a normal person starts coming into our lives. He thinks it'll make us feel more human and we'll start to interact with other humans and eventually we all will leave him. I wasn't going to let him anywhere near Kisa just because if his insecurity." There was so much determination in his eyes. So much love for his sister.

He extended his hand and I felt him caress my cheek. When he retracted his hand I realized he wiped off a tear from my face.

I blushed and started wiping away the annoying droplets and Kyo said, "I kind of don't blame Akito. He's got some major competition."

"What does that mean?" I asked. Kyo just smiled and continued walking.

"Kyo!" I said exasperatedly. He just laughed and then stopped walking.

"Kisa!" He shouted. I looked to where he was and saw Kisa standing by her Middle School's gate. **(What's the name of the school anyway?)**

"Kyo! Tohru!" she exclaimed.

"Kisa!" I shouted running towards her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and asked Kyo, "_This_ was the present you were talking about?"

"Yup." he said and took something out of his pocket and put it on my head. Kisa laughed and I reached up to take what it was. It was a red bow.

"Are you serious?" I asked laughing. He laughed as well and caught the bow when I threw it at him.

Kisa just hugged him and said, "You're the best."

He just said, "I know."

"You know I'm going to make you pay for that, right?" I asked him. He cocked his eyebrow.

"You two are coming to my house." I said and started walking in the opposite direction with Kisa hopping excitedly behind me.

Kyo followed and asked, "What are you going to do?" He seemed confident that I couldn't come up with anything good. Let's see…

"I'm going to dress you up like a fairy with glitter and everything. Then I'll take pictures and give them to all of your friends." I said blankly. Kisa was cracking up while Kyo looked like he was about to start running.

"You're too late! I already did that!" Kisa said. Really?

"Really? Do you have pictures?" I asked glancing at Kyo who pouted again.

"Of course! What kind of little sister would I be if I didn't humiliate my brother every now and then?" she said. Kyo grimaced but there was amusement in his eyes.

"A weird one. So can I see them?" I asked.

"No." Kyo said at the same time that Kisa said, "Yes." They glared at each other.

"Or I can ask your friends if they have any pictures. But right now you're still coming to my place." I said. We rounded the corner and after a couple houses we got to mine.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" I called to wherever he was.

"Oh. Welcome home Kyoko. And who are these two?" he asked coming from the kitchen. Kyo and Kisa gave me a look when grandpa called me Kyoko. I said I'd explain later.

"This is my classmate Kyo and his sister Kisa who is now also my new sister." I said hugging Kisa. Grandpa grinned but gave Kyo a look I didn't understand but when I looked at him his face was neutral.

"Well hello Kyo and Kisa. Please make yourselves at home." Grandpa said and started going upstairs for a nap. Kyo and Kisa were sitting in the living when I brought some tea and cookies.

"So why does your grandfather call you Kyoko?" Kisa asked. I sighed.

"Ever since my mother died he's been calling me by her name. I'm nothing like her though. She is, was, very outgoing and loud and colorful. I'm just a shy, quiet, and plain girl." I said a little sadly. I really miss her.

"No. You're a kind, bright, and lively girl. I'm sure your mother was too and that's why your grandfather calls you Kyoko. Not just because he misses her." Kisa said looking at a picture of my Mom on the wall by the stairs. Kyo was also looking at it but he seemed a little confused.

"Is something wrong Kyo?" I asked him. His head snapped towards me and he said, "Oh. No. I was just thinking about something." I didn't think he'd tell me what so I didn't ask.

.**.:~: Kyo's POV ( I bet you were all just WAITING for that) :~:.**.

I continued looking at the picture of Tohru's mother. I knew her.

Well not _really_ knew her but I've met her several times when I was just a kid. Yeah. The redheaded lady who annoyed me to no end but treated me like a normal kid. She was like a mother to me. Or at least she was actually my best friend for a while.

"We have the same hair." I said smiling a little. I remember that that was the reason she first came up to me. She would continuously call me carrot top to annoy me and would laugh when I called her that too.

"Yeah. To be honest, when I first saw you that was the first thing I saw. You both kind of resemble one another in a few ways. You're hair, your smile, and sometimes you both kind of…flip." she said a bit hesitantly. I grinned. I remember how Kyoko had once vented out her frustration in front of me when she spoke about Tohru getting bullied.

Yeah. I knew Tohru even before middle school. Kyoko would talk about her every time we met. She would say how her daughter is so sweet, modest, and adorable, and smart, but somewhat ditzy.

And maybe a little too naïve for her own good.

She asked me to watch over Tohru one time when she had to work late and I would always go up the balcony and make sure she was okay. I remember wondering how someone so young and happy could have such a lonely expression even though she was smiling. But even so, I liked her smile.

I may have also built up a crush on her, too. Kyoko knew that because I blushed when she asked what I thought of Tohru. She didn't have any problems with it but I told her to not get her hopes up. Someone like me would never be allowed to be with someone like her. Not by Akito, not by the curse, and definitely not by me.

I felt someone grab my hand and looked down to see Kisa's concerned face. I smiled sadly at her and shook my head. Kisa knew about Kyoko. She was the only one I ever told. She knew I was there when Kyoko was killed. She also knew about the promise I made her right before she died. And why I ran away a couple days later.

I looked up at Tohru and realized that she didn't notice me space out because she was also staring at the picture.

"You know, it's her funeral in a couple weeks." she said quietly. I nodded. I knew that. I couldn't forget it, no matter what I did. In those four moths that I was gone everyone thought that I was doing some kind of special training. In truth I was actually doing nothing.

Absolutely nothing. I didn't eat much. I barely slept at all because I kept getting nightmares. I would work out and train a little but it was only my feeble attempt to distract myself from the guilt. Shishou was really worried. He would have called Hatori to take a look at me but I begged him not to. He knew that something really serious must have happened to me because I actually cried when I asked him not to tell anyone where I was.

Except Kisa. I tell her everything. Which is a habit that I really need to stop doing because she also knows about my ongoing crush on Tohru. She teased me about it all day on Friday.

"So, about your punishment…" Tohru started. I grinned. What's she thinking about?

"Oooohhhh! What are you going to do?" Kisa said, jumping up and down. Sometime's I wonder if she was supposed to be the rabbit and someone up there just made a huge mistake.

"Well I can't do the fairy thing, because you already did. How about this? You _have_ to tell me what zodiac you are." she said finally.

"What? No." I said firmly. It's not that it's particularly _bad_ if she knows, it's just that I don't want her to.

Kisa and Tohru looked at each other before looking at me.

"Well, if you tell me, then I can just find out another way." Tohru said with a mischievous smile.

"Kisa will not say anything." I said glaring at her.

"I'm not going to. It's not fun that way." she replied, sticking her tongue out.

All of a sudden there was a 'poof' and the room seemed to get a lot bigger. I felt a pair of hands holding me up. She did _not_ just do that.

"You're the cat!" she exclaimed.

"Why did you do that?" I shouted.

"Sh! My grandfather's sleeping." she hissed.

"I don't care! This is so stupid!" I said wiggling out of her grasp and went to sulk in a corner.

"Is he really mad?" I heard Tohru whisper to Kisa after a couple minutes. Damn. She sounded really guilty.

"No. He's just a bit self conscious. The truth is that being that cat makes him an outcast since he's not officially in the zodiac." Kisa replied, knowing that I can hear them.

"Oh." Tohru said sadly. Great. Now she's pitying me.

"Well I don't get why he would be an outcast. I always loved the cat in the legend. Remember how I told you about wanting to be the cat, instead of the dog?" Tohru whispered to her again.

…What?

"Look! He's blushing." Kisa said all of a sudden.

"No I'm not!" I said. Then there was another poof.

"Aaahh!" Tohru shouted, turning around and covering her eyes. Kisa did the same but she was laughing. I rounded up my clothes and started getting dressed.

"Well that took longer than usual." I said while buttoning my uniform pants.

"Yeah. I probably should have warned you that when all of us transform back we are naked." Kisa said, still laughing. I slipped on my shirt over my undershirt. I was about to leave it unbuttoned but it showed my bruise.

"No. I should have remembered from when _you_ transformed back." Tohru said.

"You can open your eyes now." I said. They both turned around and I noticed that Tohru was blushing a little. It was kind of adorable.

"You know, I should have seen it coming. You're the tiger and he's the cat. You're siblings and you're zodiacs are in the feline family!" Tohru said, smiling with excitement.

"Yeah. Everybody says that." I said sitting down on the floor next to Kisa.

"It's kind of perfect. You're probably the closest out of everyone else in your family. Kyo is kind of an outcast because he's the cat but Kisa loves him very much so he is never lonely. He's friends with Yuki who is also apparently part of the zodiac so he has him too. You both are kind of like brothers. By the way, which one is Yuki?" she rambled.

Kisa snorted and said, "It's pretty ironic in several cases." I laughed too because of how true that was.

"How come?" Tohru asked, confused.

"Well, why was the cat never part of the zodiac?" I asked her. Her answer came immediately.

"Because the rat tricked him into believing that the banquet was a day after it really was." Tohru said. Wow. I guess she really does love the Zodiac Legend.

"Right. So you really wouldn't expect the one's cursed with the spirit of the cat and the rat to be friends, much less best friends, right?" I told her. She seemed to get what I was saying because I literally saw a light bulb flash over her head.

"He's the rat?" she asked. Kisa and I nodded. Tohru seemed to think about that.

"Wow. I bet _you_ never saw that coming." she said to me.

"I did! I was the one who told him to at least try to be nice if Yuki is nice. Actually Yuki used to be very shy so I guess it was hard for Kyo to be rude to him." Kisa said.

"Well yeah. He sort of reminded me of you." I told Kisa who laughed.

"How?" Tohru asked, confused.

"Well first of all, I _know_ that you know that Yuki looks a little girly. It's kind of hard for me to be mean to girls. I mean i can be but i'll feel really bad after. And he looked a little bit like Kisa. I actually thought he was a girl at first. And because he was also really shy. Kisa was also a very shy girl. She didn't really talk to a lot of people and neither did Yuki. So when we first met all I saw was a taller and a tiny bit more masculine version of Kisa. Did you think I would have been mean to him then?" I explained. Yuki smacked me when I first told him all of this. He's pretty sensitive about being called feminine. It's hilarious.

"Wow. I can actually see that." Tohru said thoughtfully. I really hope she calls him out on his femininity one day. Even though he's very polite to girls who say it, you can see this little vein one the side of his neck pulsing. I named it Fred.

"Maybe you can say it right to his face. He's curious about you, you know." Kisa announced. Pfft. I love my sister.

"Say it to his…no. Just…no. And he knows that I know?" Tohru asked.

"YES. _Everyone_ who knows about the curse knows that you know. Especially the Zodiac. _All _of them." Kisa clarified to Tohru who looked at me to tell her if she was joking.

"It's true. All of them. Unfortunately." I sighed.

"Why are you feeling so bad? I have eleven people who are curious about me and might hate me!" Tohru said panicking.

"Don't worry. Just be yourself and they'll _love_ you. Just like we do." Kisa said slyly. I gave her a sideways glare. I never understand how she used to be such a shy girl. What happened? I bet it was Hiro's influence.

Tohru obviously didn't notice exactly what Kisa meant by her last statement because if she did she'd be blushing a _lot_ more than she is right now.

"But what if they don't like me? What if they think I'm just some conceited little girl who won't mind her own business? What if they start treating you two badly for having been the one to tell me about the curse? What if-"

"Tohru! Don't worry. I promise that they will love you. And we'll be by your side if they don't." Kisa said reassuringly. Tohru smiled at her a little.

Then my phone rang. I picked it up and saw that it was Haru. Again. This better not be something stupid.

"Hello?" I said.

"Kyo?" he asked, distressed. My face obviously showed my worry because Kisa and Tohru also looked worried.

"What's wrong?' I asked him.

"I don't know. Hiro just came to me a while ago and said that Rin was hurt. Hatori is with her right now but I'm starting to really freak out, man. She's never been in a situation like this since that time with her parents." he said hurriedly. Oh man. This is bad.

"I'll be right there, okay? I'm going to try and see if I can find Yuki. Just stay as calm as possible." I told him as I quickly put on my shoes and jacket.

"Thanks Kyo." Haru said before hanging up.

"What's going on Kyo?" Kisa asked while I was tying my shoes.

"Something happened to Rin and Haru is kind of freaking out. I'm going to leave you here with Tohru for now. Can she stay with you until I get back?' I asked Tohru.

"No way! You are not going without me! Haru is my friend too so if something is wrong then I will be there too!" Kisa stated firmly.

I looked at her for a minute. Besides Yuki and I, Haru did feel the most comfortable around Kisa. She always made him feel better if he ever felt bad which was a pretty rare occurrence in the first place.

"Let's go." I told her. She immediately started getting ready.

"Wait! Tohru should come to!" Kisa exclaimed.

"Eh? Is that allowed?" she asked.

"I'm serious Kyo. She's going to meet everyone eventually. Might as well do it now. Besides, it'll get Haru to focus on something else for now." Kisa said. I looked at Tohru who despite looking very worried and confused, she looked curious about meeting the rest of the Zodiac.

"Okay. We're all going." I said picking up my bag. I really hope that Akito won't be there.

* * *

**I feel like there should have been more a cliffhanger but I'll refrain from my evil tendencies and not make you want to murder me or pull at your hair more than you probably are now.**

**Virtual cookies and a glow in the dark ninja shirt for the person who guesses what happen to Rin!**

**Who wants a preview?**

"How's he holding up?" Yuki whispered, sitting next to me.

"He's fine. Speaking to Tohru distracted him for a while but then he seemed to get really tired all of a sudden. So he fell asleep." I whispered back.

"You know that the two of you look like a couple like that, right?" Yuki said bluntly yet mockingly.

"Yes. I know. Just wait, though. The moment he wakes up, he'll be back to shamelessly flirting with you." I told him in the same tone with a touch of annoyance. Yuki shut up when I said that and looked at Tohru who was a couple feet away from us asleep next to Kisa.

"I was very surprised you brought her with you. I didn't think you would bring her to the main house of all place. Especially when if it wasn't for Haru you would never have set your foot here again." he said.

**And that shall be it for now. Press the button on the bottom to see what happens.**


End file.
